May 24
1800s 1900s *1902 - Cleveland third baseman Bill Bradley became the first player in the American League to hit a home run in each of four consecutive games, a record not matched until Babe Ruth does it on June 25, 1918. 1910s *1918 - Stan Coveleski of the Cleveland Indians pitched a 19-inning, complete game to defeat the New York Yankees 3–2. Former pitcher Smokey Joe Wood hit a home run for the win. 1920s *1928 - In the first game of a doubleheader in Philadelphia, a record 12 future Hall of Famers played in the Yankees 9–7 victory over the Athletics. This number does not include non-playing Hall of Famers Herb Pennock and Stan Coveleski, managers Miller Huggins and Connie Mack, nor umpire Tom Connally. 1930s *1930 - Babe Ruth hit home runs in both games of a doubleheader, giving him nine homers in one week. *1935 - The Cincinnati Reds hosted the Philadelphia Phillies in the first major league night game, winning 2–1 before 25,000 fans. On the initiative of Larry MacPhail, US President Franklin D. Roosevelt threw the switch at the White House to turn on the lights. The Reds will play seven night games, one each against the other National League teams. Ben Chapman was on base seven times in the game, setting a major league record, on two doubles and five base on balls. *1936 - Tony Lazzeri, batting eighth for the New York Yankees, posted an American League record with 11 runs batted in while hit three home runs – two of them grand slams – and a triple in a 25–2 rout of the Philadelphia Athletics. 1940s *1940 - The Cleveland Indians beat the St. Louis Browns, 3–2, in the first night game played at Sportsman's Park before 24,827. Bob Feller beat Elden Auker and added a home run as well. * 1946 - The New York Yankees announced the resignation of manager Joe McCarthy. He is replaced by Bill Dickey. McCarthy resigned because of reported gall bladder trouble. During his 15-year run with the Yankees, he guided the Yankees to eight American League pennants and seven World Series titles. 1950s 1960s *1964 - Harmon Killebrew of the Minnesota Twins hit the longest home run in Baltimore's Memorial Stadium, a 471-foot shot to left-center off right-hander Milt Pappas. *1967 - Tom McCraw of the Chicago White Sox hit three home runs and collected eight runs batted in in a 14–1 victory over the Minnesota Twins. McCraw, not known for his power, will finish the season with only 11 home runs – a career-high. 1970s *1972 - California Angels pitcher Don Rose hit a home run in his first major league at-bat. Rose connected against Vida Blue of the Oakland Athletics, helping himself and the Angels to a 6–5 victory. Rose will never win another game or hit another home run in the major leagues. 1980s *1984 - Jack Morris led the Detroit Tigers to their 17th straight road win, setting an American League record. Morris allowed four hits and Detroit beat the California Angels 5–1. *1989 - New York Yankees relief pitcher Lee Guetterman gave up five runs in the ninth inning of a New York 11–4 loss to the California Angels, ending his consecutive scoreless inning streak at 30 2/3. It is the longest season-opening streak in the majors since Harry Brecheen's in 1948, and the longest season-opening streak ever by a reliever. 1990s *1990 - Andre Dawson of the Chicago Cubs was walked intentionally five times in a game by the Cincinnati Reds to break the record shared by Roger Maris and Garry Templeton. *1994 - The St. Louis Cardinals set a major league record by stranding 16 runners without scoring, losing to starting pitcher David West and three Philadelphia Phillies relief pitcher|relievers]] 4–0. *1995: **Dennis Eckersley of the Oakland Athletics became the sixth pitcher in major league history with 300 saves in a 5–2 win over the Baltimore Orioles. **The Chicago White Sox and Texas Rangers played the longest doubleheader by time in major league history as the teams split the twinbill, which lasted seven hours and 39 minutes. By the end of the second game, only a few hundred spectators remained at Comiskey Park. *1998 - Freshman Matt Diaz hit four home runs, tying a school and regional record, and drove in seven runs as FSU routed Oklahoma, 12–2, to advance to the NCAA Atlantic II Regional final. 2000s *2000 - For the third time in major league history a team blew a seven-run lead twice in a week. The Houston Astros lost a 7–0 advantage at home against Philadelphia after blowing a 9–2 lead in the ninth inning at Milwaukee two days earlier. *2001 - Jon Lieber of the Chicago Cubs threw a 79-pitch, one-hit shutout in a 3–0 blanking of the Cincinnati Reds. It was the first shutout of the Reds in an National League-record 208 games. Births *1878 - Jack Pfiester, pitcher (d. 1953) *1892 - Joe Oeschger, pitcher (d. 1986) *1900 - Wally Shaner, outfielder (d. 1992) *1926 - Willy Miranda, infielder (d. 1996) *1946 - Ellie Rodríguez, All-Star catcher *1965 - Greg Briley, outfielder *1965 - Rob Ducey, outfielder *1967 - Carlos Hernández, catcher *1968 - Jerry Dipoto, pitcher *1972 - Danny Bautista, outfielder *1975 - Bartolo Colón, All-Star pitcher *1976 - Jason Grabowski, outfielder *1977 - Jae Weong Seo, pitcher *1978 - Brad Penny, pitcher *1979 - Joe Kennedy, pitcher (d. 2007) Deaths *1939 - Barney Pelty, pitcher (b. 1880) *1970 - Bill Lamar, outfielder (b. 1897) *1974 - Cliff Markle, pitcher (b. 1894) *1991 - Pat Scantlebury, pitcher (b. 1917)